


Magnetised

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Part six of a series of one shots, prompted by @memories-and-musings on tumblr, filling in the lack of Vanity (there is no Vanessa next week) going forward in the Ketamine story line.Charity tries to distract Vanessa from her worries about the RCVS visit by taking her lunch at the vets.  It's also sort of prompted by @trotter123 who wanted a 'table scene' like the one hinted at on twitter for next week.





	1. The Vets

 

There were a hundred and one things Charity should be doing on her day off. She'd managed the grocery shopping this morning but that was about it. Then she'd gotten distracted by a certain blonde vet.

Just as Charity had been driving past the vets she'd seen Vanessa returning from a call out. The other woman hadn't spotted her but just the sight of Vanessa had been enough to make Charity abandon the rest of her plans. They hadn't seen each other last night as Charity had been on a late again and Vanessa was looking after Leo for Rhona, so she could spent time with Pete. It was the first night in five days that they hadn't spent together, and it had left Charity feeling oddly empty.

After hurriedly unpacking her shopping into the kitchen (half of which was probably in the wrong place) she headed straight back out, first stop the cafe, and then onto the Vets. The timing was perfect as it was the beginning of their lunch break. Paddy and Rhona's cars were missing, which suggested they were both out at an appointment. The front door would be locked for an hour, so she headed around to the back and let herself in through the staff entrance.

Vanessa wasn't immediately within sight, but she could hear her bashing about in another room. Charity hid the coffee holder and take out bag behind her back and waited for Vanessa to return from whatever she was doing. It was a matter of seconds before her girlfriend appeared, green vet overalls in hand, and tossed them over the chair by the desk. The smaller blonde didn't look like she was having the best of days but then she spotted Charity and her face lit up.

“Hey is everything okay?” Vanessa greeted.

“I missed you last night” Charity shrugged.

They had gone past the point now when there was any point hiding what she felt. Vanessa would see straight through any bull shit excuse anyway. Her girlfriend stepped towards her, eyes twinkling mischievously, before stopping just out of reach.

“So, you thought you'd pop in on my break to what? Have a cheeky one on the desk again?” the blonde vet laughed.

Charity rolled her eyes but couldn't prevent a smile creeping across her features. That Monday's antics had been marred by the stealing of the tranquiliser, but it couldn't wipe the fond memories. She had known she was driving Vanessa wild all day and her tiny blonde rocket woman had practically exploded with lust when they were alone in this very room at the end of the day.

Charity was amazed they hadn't left a trail of destruction along the way but somehow the posers on the wall, the reception desk and the chair had survived the experience. It was only Charity that had been left with claw marks as Vanessa had clung to her, digging her fingernails deep into the taller woman's back to urge her on. Charity hadn't required any urging, she never did when it came to Vanessa, but it had certainly made things very heated.

“I wouldn't say no babe” she grinned, “but only if you'd like the cheeky coffee and food I brought you to go cold.”

Charity brought her hands from behind her back to reveal the drinks holder and brown paper bag. There was a softening of Vanessa's expression as the vet closed the distance between them and took both items out of Charity's hands. She watched with keen interest as her girlfriend placed them down on the top of the low storage cupboard that Charity was stood next to. She really had only come for lunch but the glint in Vanessa's eye suggested the other woman had different plans.

Vanessa grasped the lapels of her jacket and started reversing, holding eye contact and drawing Charity with her until the vet’s bum came into contact with the desk. They came to a sudden stand still, hips colliding...and then Vanessa's mouth was on hers. It was passionate and sloppy, tongues vying for dominance as their hands danced all over each over. It left Charity in no doubt that Vanessa had missed her too. The vet had said that she 'lost her brain' when she was within five metres of the landlady...Charity often felt like her control was seriously slipping when Vanessa was around.

The blonde vet peeled Charity's black jacket off. It hit the tiled floor with a soft thud. Her hands scrambled at Vanessa's navy blouse, undoing the buttons as quickly as she could and revealing smooth skin. Vanessa buried her hands in her hair, finger nails lightly scraping against her scalp. Charity hooked her hands under the smaller woman's thighs and lifted her up onto the desk. Charity ducked her head, tearing her mouth away from Vanessa's so she could kiss her way down the other woman's neck and chest. She loved the way Vanessa's warm skin felt under her lips, loved the taste of her.

Charity's mouth moved downwards, freeing one of Vanessa's breasts from the confines of the blue bra she was wearing, and sucking a bruise into the pale skin. She hadn't marked Vanessa before, had never felt she had the right to claim possession over the other woman. It was done in the heat of the moment, but the result was pleasing. Her girlfriend moaned her name, encouraging her on by tugging her head closer by the roots.

 “Oh my god what are you two...” came a horrified female voice from behind them.

Charity and Vanessa broke apart immediately at the sound of Rhona's voice. Charity turned her body to face the other vet, careful to keep Vanessa's semi naked state hidden behind her. Normally she wouldn't be too bothered being caught in the act and if it had been Paddy she may have even seen the funny side of it. Unfortunately, this was Vanessa's best friend that they were currently scarring, and the brunette vet already thought that she was a terrible influence.

“I brought us some lunch” Charity blurted, poking her finger towards the items from the cafe. Rhona looked in the direction she was pointing and frowned.

“Well could you stick to eating that at the table please and not Vanessa” the brunette vet deadpanned, before walking back out of the room.

Charity snorted at the remark, clamping her hand over her mouth to prevent herself actually laughing.

“Oh my god” Vanessa groaned from behind her.

Charity turned back to face her girlfriend, who instantly buried her face in the crook of Charity's neck. It wasn't quite quick enough for Charity to miss the pink flush across the smaller woman's cheeks. The vet's shoulders were bobbing up and down as she struggled to contain her own amusement. Charity wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s shoulders and the two of them burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Your vet kink is getting out of hand” Vanessa chuckled.

“My vet kink?!” she protested, “I just planned on eating a ham and cheese toastie!”

Ness giggled again, and Charity pressed a kiss to her temple. She couldn't believe they had been disturbed especially after getting THAT worked up. She felt like she was on fire and from the heat radiating off Vanessa she suspected the feeling was mutual. How the hell was she meant to wait until Johnny was in bed before they could continue. Charity would have to spend the rest of the day with crossed legs...or take matters into her own hands. She glanced at the wall clock to see quite how long that wait would be and realised (with glee) that it was still only twenty past twelve.

“You still have forty minutes...” Charity noted, “I don't suppose you want to take the lunch to go do you?”

Vanessa started fastening her shirt buttons back up as quickly as they had opened them. She'd take that as a yes.


	2. Vanessa's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave in to the reviewers that wanted a chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it x

Charity hurried Vanessa down the street. She had drunk half her coffee on route but had given up any intention of eating her toastie. Her priority right now was getting to her girlfriend’s house as quick as possible to maximise the little time they had together. Vanessa on the other hand had been very practical as they walked, with her toastie in one hand and coffee cup in the other, the vet had managed to eat most of her lunch.

 

They practically crashed through the front garden gate and Vanessa thrust the empty toastie wrapper into Charity's hands. The smaller blonde fumbled first around in her bag for the front door keys and then in her attempts to put the key in the lock. Charity could tell how eager her girlfriend was by the way her hand shook as she tried to open the door. It probably wasn't helping that she was stood so close she was practically breathing down Vanessa's neck.

 

Charity couldn't resist moving Vanessa's hair to the side and peppering kisses down the column of her neck. Vanessa's hand stilled on the key as Charity reached her girlfriends pulse point bit down gently. The smaller woman swung around in her arms and crashed their lips together. Charity responded eagerly, completely unconcerned about the fact it was broad daylight and anyone passing in the street could see them.

 

The lunch and remainder of Charity's coffee ended up dropped on the doorstep as she cupped Vanessa's face. The smaller woman's hands slid under her coat and then her shirt. The feel of warm hands against the smooth skin of her back was blissful but it also reminded Charity that if they didn't get inside they risked being arrested for public indecency. She reluctantly pulled back from Vanessa and reached over her shoulder, grasping the key sticking out of the lock and turning it until it clicked open.

 

“Come inside babe” she instructed.

Vanessa nodded eagerly, eyes a bright and vivid blue but her pupils where shot wide. It was reminiscent of the first time they were together, when Charity had offered to take the vet up to her room. It brought a warm smile to Charity's face and she grasped her girlfriend's hand and guided them into the front hall, letting the door swing shut with a slam behind them.

Vanessa threw her bag on the floor, her coat following quickly afterwards. The smaller blonde grasped the lapels of Charity's coat and pulled them together, kissing her hotly, whilst her hands went to work unzipping and removing Charity's outer layers. It was a blur of sloppy kisses and fumbling hands as the two divested each other of their shirts and bra's. Charity pushed Vanessa up against the wall, pressing them skin to skin. Vanessa moaned as he back made contact with the cold surface.

The sound urged Charity on and she hooked her hands under her girlfriend’s hips and lifted her up, so Vanessa's thighs were locked around her waist. She rolled her hips into the smaller woman, eliciting a sharp breathy sound. Charity pulled back from the wall, carrying Vanessa with her, through into the living room.

“Fucking hell Charity” her girlfriend gasped.

 The taller woman dropped Vanessa down onto the sofa and fell to her knees in front of the vet. She grasped her girlfriend's hips and pulled them to the edge of the sofa, making quick work of the button and zipper on Vanessa's skinny jeans. With one swift pull she brought them and vet's underwear down her thighs and wriggled them off. Vanessa's legs fell apart instantly, inviting Charity into the space between them.

Charity could see and smell how desperate the smaller woman was for her and it thrilled her. She loved the effect she had on Vanessa, how she could make her lose control and step out of her comfort zone. How even her breath ghosting over Vanessa's most intimate parts could elicit the neediest of moans.

“Charity” her girlfriend urged.

It was all the encouragement she needed to press forward and run the flat of her tongue up Vanessa's sex. The smaller woman's hips reared up towards Charity's mouth and she used both hands to press her girlfriend back down against the sofa. One of Vanessa's hands tangled in her hair, nails digging pleasantly into her scalp and urging her on. The other hand grasped at one of the hands Charity was using to press Vanessa's hips down. She interlinked their fingers, something that had become more common between them during and after sex...the need to constantly be in contact.

Charity sucked Vanessa's clit into her mouth and softly sucked, stroking it with the tip of her tongue at the same time. She knew how much it drove her girlfriend wild, loving the feeling of power it gave her when Vanessa moaned and writhed beneath her.

“Oh god that is so good” the vet praised.

Charity upped the tempo, alternating between sucking on Vanessa's clit and flicking her tongue firmly across it. She inched the hand her girlfriend wasn't holding across wet skin before pushing two fingers deep inside the vet and curling them against her inner wall.

Vanessa let out a deep guttural moan and rolled her hips against the penetrating fingers. After a few thrusts the vet started to shudder, her muscles twitching under Charity's hand and around her ears. Charity worked harder, continuing her rhythm as Vanessa came, hard, spasming around her. She could hear blood rushing in her ears and feel the throb of the pulse in her girlfriend's thigh.

As Vanessa started to come down from her high, Charity stilled her hand and slowed the movement of her tongue until Vanessa was finally still. She sat up, wiping her chin on the back of her arm and admiring her girlfriend. Vanessa's skin was flushed pink, covered in a light sheen of sweat and her chest was visible heaving up and down. The vets free hand was flung over her eyes. It never got old, seeing Vanessa so shook because of her.

“Wow” Vanessa chuckled as she caught her breath.

The smaller woman let her hand drop away from her face and stared down at Charity. Vanessa looked sated and happy, her eyes sparkling with an emotion neither of them had dared name yet. The vet's fingers of their interlocked hands danced over Charity's own, her thumb stroking across the sensitive skin on the inside of Charity's wrist. Every sweep of that thumb made Charity's core twitch. She was so turned on but a cursory glance at the clock on Vanessa's wall suggested she would be staying that way for a while. Vanessa was meant to be back in work in ten minutes.

“Shit, look at the time” she grumbled, “I suppose you better get dressed.”

Charity climbed to her feet, crunching her shoulders and back as she stood. She was about to step out from between her girlfriend’s legs when Vanessa leant forward and hooked her hand in the waistband of Charity's jeans.

“Take your pants off” the vet instructed.

Charity was caught off guard by her girlfriend’s insistent tone. She loved it when Vanessa took control in the bedroom, it had been a spectacular surprise the first time it had happen and had only gotten better over time. However, they had two minutes at best and even Vanessa wasn't good enough to make her orgasm in that short a period of time.

“Huh?” Charity cringed at the dazed sound that left her mouth.

Vanessa grinned up at her, slipping own off the sofa and onto her knees in front of Charity. She couldn't take her eyes of the smaller blonde and how her bright blue eyes glittered with mischief. Vanessa, keeping her eyes locked on Charity, leant forward and kissed the soft skin of her stomach just above the waistband.

“Take your pants off” Vanessa repeated, “I'm sure no one will miss me for another fifteen minutes.”


End file.
